Melting Ice: Redone
by Iceblossom-from-Riverclan
Summary: Icekit is due to be an apprentice soon, not even a moon away, but with her apprentice ship not only those excitment wait, but treason murder and pain...


**Disclaimer: I don't own warrior...**

**Yes i am re-writting the story...anyway if you don't like this one i don't carae theres always the other one witch i won't delete.**

**On with the story...**

**Allegiances**

**Riverclan**

**Leader: Snowstar- **white tom with black front paws and green eyes.

**Deputy: Rockheart- **gray tom, amber eyes.

**Medicne cat: Silverleaf- **silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes.

**Warriors**

**Cherryfur**

**Cherryfur-**dark ginger and red she-cat, blue eyes.

**Stoneheart-**gray tabby tom with pale amber eyes. **App: ICepaw**

**Darkclaw-**dark tabby tom, amber eyes (Icepaw's father)

**Bloomflower-**light gray she-cat with blue eyes. **App: Yellowpaw**

**Whiskerfoot-**black tom, green eyes.

**Highflight-**tabby she-cat with abmber eyes.** App: Reedpaw**

**Blazeheart-**ginger tabby tom wih a mane, green eyes. **App: Frostpaw**

**Blackheart-**black she-cat blue eyes. **App: Volepaw**

**Dustfur-**brown tom with yellow eyes.

**Lightpelt-**cream she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Thurshclaw-**sandy gray tom, with amber eyes. **App:**** Cloudpaw**

**Skyleaf- **pretty blueish-gray she-cat, amber eyes. (mother of Icepaw)

**Amberspeck-**goldenish she-cat with cross eyes.

**Apprentices:**

**Icepaw- **slender white she-cat with light gray shade on her paws, tail tip and chest, icy blue eyes/

**Volepaw- **voleish colored tom, with pale yellow eyes. Undersized.

**Frostpaw- **white she-cat with green eyes.

**Reedpaw- **black tom with green eyes, and white diamond like shape on his chest.

**Cloudpaw-** light gray she-cat with milky blue eyes.

**Yellowpaw- **muddy colored tom with yellow eyes.

**Queens and kits:**

**Poolheart-**light gray she-cat. Mother of Thrushclaw's kits: Oakkit-black and white tom, green eyes. Creeckkikt- light gray she-cat, with blue eyes.

**Mapleshadow- **dark ginger tabby. Mother of Littlekit(white and gray she-cat, yellow eyes0) and Gingerkit (ginger tabby she-cat, blue eyes.)

**Elders:**

**Gingerpelt**-ginger she-cat

**Fleapelt**-gray tom

**Shadowclan**

**LEader:** **Raven****star- **black she-cat with glaring green eyes, white ear tips and tail rings.

**Deputy: Sharpfang- **Dark gray tabby tom with cooling amber eyes.

**Medecine cat: Littleherb- **Black she cat with one green eye and one blue eye, is blind out of blue eye.

**Warriors:**

**Amberleaf -**Light brown tabby she cat with pale sage green eyes.

**Darkfoot-** black tom with lighter gray stripes and icy blue eyes.

**Cloudheart-**silver she-cat with brown streaks along her eyes.

**Crookedbranch-** yellow brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

**Whitedirt- **white she-cat with brown paws and tailtip

**Gingerheart- **reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes

**Loneheart- **ginger tom with one single red ring around his tail.

**Yellowear- **Ginger tabby with one yellow golden ear, green eyes.

**Shineclaw-** silver tabby with shinny fur, amber eyes.

**Clawfoot-** tabby tom with scars all over, blue yes.

**Scarface**-dark gray tabby with a white belly. Green eyes, scar on his eye.

**Bluetuff- **silver blue she-cat with green eyes

**Softsand-** blakc she-cat with extremly soft fur, sand colored eyes.

**Badgerstripe- **white and black tom with green eyes

**Sound-** gingertabby she-cat, with blue eyes. Formerly a loner.

**Apprentices:**

**Darkpaw- **A handsome silver tabby tom, with black paws, stripe on his shoulders and white belly, green eyes.

**Leafpaw- **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

**Cherrypaw- **Redish she-cat.

**Queens:**

**Dewleaf-(mother of Scarface's kits)-**A dark tortoise-shell she-cat with mossy green eyes. Mother of **Dapplekit(white and golden dappled she-cat with icy blue eyes) **and **Toadkit(brown tabby tom with green eyes)**

**Springheart-(Pregnant of Badgerstripe's kits**)cream tabby she-cat with white paws.

**Elders:**

**Mousepatch- **mousy gray she-cat with amber eyes

**One-ear-** white she-cat with gray paws,tail rings and nose, her ear is ripped off from a fight.

**Thunderclan**

**LEader: Lightstar- white she-cat**

**deputy: Greentail- tabby tom**

**Medecine cat: Yarroweye- ginger tabby she-cat**

**Windclan:**

**Leader: Brownstar-brown tabby tom**

**Deputy: Grassear- golden tabby she-cat**

**Medecine cat: Sageleaf- light brown she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Prolouge**

Silverleaf yawned as she looked at the stars. Skyleaf's kits had just been born, two she-cats and a tom, the two she-cats were healthy but the tom...he was undersize and would probably get sick many times, over and over again. As she dozed off, a misty shape appeared and prodded Silverleaf's side. "Silverleaf" the shape hissed.

Silverleaf jumped looking around a wild look in her eyes. "Huh?oh" she looked at the misty shape who was slowly becoming clearer. "Dawnheart? what are you doing here?"

The cat refered to as Dawnheart smiled. "DOn't mind that i must tell you something"

Silverleaf nodded. "Alright"

"ice will cast a shadow that , will make her melt and shatter and blood will run the river and ice will have to watch " Dawnheart whispered

Silverleaf shook her head. "huh? what do you mean?" she asked chasing after Dawnheart who was fading away.

"DAwnleaf!" she yelled,

_five moons later_

Silverleaf sighed, she had, had another dream last night where Dawnheart had told her that the time of the ice was nearing. SHe walked to Snowstar's den, his den was located on the river bank below a big rock half of the rock was in the river, thats why it was called the River Rock. She nosed aside the reeds that corvered the entrance of the den. The den was roomy, covered with moss. Snowstar was eating a water vole when she came in.

"Greetings SNowstar" she bowed her head in respect. Then raised it again, meeting dark green eyes with her own clear blue ones. Snowstar also dipped his head.

"Greetings Silverleaf anything else about the prophecy?" he asked

SIlverleaf nodded. "YEs i had a dream last night where Dawnheart sh esaid that the time of the ice was near" she said

Snowstar thought, shook his loong white fur and licked his only black paw. "Maybe the prophecy will start now" he said

Silverleaf titled her head not quite understanding, what her leader meant. Snowstar was in deep thought as he dismissed her...dark storm and a reed claw...?

**A/N yes i know i changed it i think for the better if you don't like it well there is always the other vercion**


End file.
